


i'm yours, my queen

by moonstar_xii



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, i finished this under an hour and posted it without thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstar_xii/pseuds/moonstar_xii
Summary: tw/blood, deathGeneral Byulyi loved a princess named Yongsun. She was her queen.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	i'm yours, my queen

Oh, Kim Yongsun was beyond beautiful.

Despite being in a tattered and mud covered flower printed dress that flowed freely to the ground, Moon Byulyi could never deny the beauty that Kim Yongsun is. Her hair was raked with grass and earth, her hands and bare feet caked with mud and blood, and she had cuts deep into her flesh Byulyi swore she saw the whites of her bone. She wore a tough, confident face, as if to show that the fight against her father's army didn't faze her. She regarded Byulyi with her cold, distant eyes that seemed to make Byulyi's insides do somersaults.

But that wasn't it, the princess even held a bloody double-edged black dagger, not more than a foot long, so perfect on her right hand it made Byulyi think Yongsun was born a soldier.

But she is a soldier, at heart, a true soldier that Byulyi could never forget. She was Princess Kim Yongsun, trained to be pretty and attract all men. She was Princess Kim Yongsun, trained to stay away from battle and be the most modest and royal woman. She was Princess Kim Yongsun, with all the riches of the kingdom, but was tired of acting for the sake of satisfying men. She was Princess Kim Yongsun, the one and only princess that General Moon Byulyi trained to fight when the princess asked her to. She was Princess Kim Yongsun, an insanely skilled princess in swords fighting and combat, the woman Moon Byulyi fell for despite her duties.

Byulyi passed a broken bronze shield in the field of death, and for a second, she saw herself: dented armor, flesh, blood, lots of blood, three-foot long double-edged sword on one hand, a tired expression. She faced her opponent, standing a few feet away, and she almost caught her breath. Yongsun looked beyond beautiful, standing in the middle of the forest.

And now both of them stood face to face, Yongsun with a dagger and Byulyi with a sword, but all Byulyi could do was to gasp. Yongsun had advanced to her, a quick skill Byulyi easily identified but didn't bother to deflect. Yongsun had advanced to her, the point of her dagger pressed against Byulyi's neck. Yongsun had advanced to her, murderous cold eyes staring at her, her other hand holding Byulyi's hand behind her back, sword clanging uselessly on the ground.

"You're beautiful, my lord," she had said to the princess once, when they finished training and collapsed along the rocky ground of the cave. Yongsun had a proud smile, like hearing those words were new to her.

"I am afraid my father is your lord, General," the princess had sat next to her, setting her own dagger beside Byulyi's. Between them was not a much of space, their flesh brushed against each other, and Byulyi had wondered what that could've meant. Was the princess aware?

"You're my lord and my queen. I will serve you until my last breath," she had faced the princess, and she remembered how they were dangerously close. But the princess chuckled, a soft tune that melted Byulyi's heart.

"You will forever be mine," Yongsun agreed, and then their eyes met. Byulyi would never get that image off her head.

Byulyi shook the memory from her head. Yongsun's eyes were dark brown, but the setting sun had made her brown eyes a little paler, like honey, and Byulyi smiled.

"The king has orders for you to kill me, General Moon," Yongsun's tone was calm, but it was cold. It sent a shiver down Byulyi's spine.

"Do not hesitate to kill me, General. I will not go easy, as you shall," Yongsun added and pressed the dagger a bit further, but Byulyi didn't care. A little wound never hurt. A little blood wasn't enough. She lifted her free hand, but only up to Yongsun's waist.

"Somehow you had managed to kill twenty men, Princess. I am beyond proud," she said.

"And I will overthrow my father. I will kill your men. I am unstoppable," Yongsun pressed the dagger deeper. Byulyi's hand flew to her armor straps on the side, undoing it without difficulty with only one hand.

"What are you doing?" Yongsun seemed to be angered, her voice filled with confusion and madness.

"Fight me!" the princess ordered, "I have killed the queen and everyone in her household last night. It was me who did it. I have led your men here and killed all of them! I can fight you, General."

"Can you kill me?" Byulyi asked, calm despite the situation. Yongsun stepped away, and Byulyi was freed. But Moon Byulyi, a stupid soldier in love, removed her dented breastplate and set it down.

"Stupid woman. Fight me," Yongsun said in disbelief, but Byulyi shook her head once, still staring straight into the princess' eyes.

"Can you kill me?" Byulyi asked once again, then knelt in front of the princess. Yongsun frowned at her, then stepped away again, "Fight me," she said.

But to Byulyi, she was done fighting. Long, long done with fighting, the moment she had realized she had fallen helplessly in love with the princess.

"Kill me, Princess," Byulyi commanded, but the princess stepped further away.

And then Byulyi did something that made the princess scowl, with anger, probably. Byulyi removed her hair tie, and smiled while uttering words even she herself didn't expect her to admit.

"This lowly woman soldier fell in love with you, Princess. I am done fighting and I will never fight you. Princess, strike me," Byulyi smiled. She felt Yongsun's coldness lift away, but only for a moment. The princess charged and pinned her to the ground on both arms. For a second, in the middle of the dead soldiers, all that mattered to Byulyi was that in front of her stood Kim Yongsun.

And then Yongsun kissed her.

It was painfully long, and Byulyi's heart ached. They matched perfectly to each other and kissed like they have done it a thousand times before. But it was their first, and Byulyi cried at the thought of that.

Finally, Yongsun pulled away, eyes glistening with tears. The sun was so low now, so the sky was a beautiful hue of orange. Byulyi stared at Yongsun's beautiful eyes, now streaked with pain and sadness and mourning and loneliness. A beautiful painting.

It was the perfect scene to see before she died.

She smiled once again.

"I'm yours, my queen," she said, hoping her queen would soon let go of the loneliness she felt.

And then Kim Yongsun stabbed Moon Byulyi on her heart.

Oh, Kim Yongsun was beyond beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> this is somehow the product of reading continuously. i think it became too invested in reading hahaha anyways i didn't think about this that's all thank you


End file.
